


change

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: F/M, Post Episode 52, Undressing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: When Riddhima is in severe pain, Vansh helps her to change.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 4





	change

Riddhima winced as a sharp pain shot through her left shoulder. She clutched it, hoping it would subside.

A knock came on the bathroom door.

“Riddhima, are you okay?”

It was Vansh.

She lied through the pain. “Haan.”

“Are you sure? Kaafi time laga rahi ho.”

Was she?

She hadn’t realized how long she had been in the bathroom.

She supposed it was just one of the after effects of her being shot - losing track of time.

Taking a deep breath, she composed herself.

It’s okay.

She can do this.

It’s just a lot of pain.

Nothing close to what she had experienced before but that’s okay.

She opened the door.

Vansh was standing mere steps away.

He glanced at her clothes, and asked, “Kya hua? Change nahi karna?”

She was going to stick to her original answer, but then thought again.

She didn’t have to suffer through it alone.

And Vansh was asking her how she was doing.

“Change karna hai. But bahut dard ho raha hai.”

Vansh looked at her shoulder. Gesturing for her to come closer, he told her, “Dikhao mujhe.”

She took a step forward, and turned so that her injured shoulder was facing him. He gently touched the bandaged gauze.

Riddhima hissed.

“Sorry.” He placed his hands up placatingly. “Stitches toh teekh lag re hai.”

“But pain toh phir bhi hori hai na.”

“Apni medicines li?”

“Haan.”

“Time lagega asar karne mein. Tum jaa kar rest kar lo.”

“Aur change?”

She would have been fine sleeping with just the dress on, but the bra underneath was starting to annoy the hell out of her.

“Mein, Daadi ko bula kar aata hoon.”

He took one step towards the door.

Riddhima shadowed him.

“Daadi ko bulaoge, toh ajeeb nahi lage ga?”

His brows scrunched in confusion.

She looked away embarrassed.

“Tum mere pati ho. Aur Daadi ko bula re ho madad ke liye. Kya woh kuch kahengi nahin?”

When realization hit Vansh, he too, looked away.

Silence ensued.

Riddhima fidgeted.

Maybe it was a mistake to bring it up to him.

She should have just endured the pain, and dealt with it on her own.

She took one step towards the bathroom.

Vansh shadowed her.

“Main…” He awkwardly gestured towards her, “main help kar doon?”

Riddhima’s cheeks reddened.

If not him, then who?

She nodded, and walked into the bathroom.

Vansh followed closely behind.

He eyed Riddhima’s nightwear.

A pair of shorts, and a tank top.

Riddhima burned hot.

“Woh, pehna asan hoga.” She explained.

“It’s fine. I’m not judging.”

She stepped in front of Vansh, and did everything she could to not to look at him in the mirror.

She couldn’t stop her heart from fluttering though, when he swept her hair to the side, and bared her hidden skin to the open air.

And himself.

His fingers hooked the straps of her dress.

Her own fingers curled into a fist as the straps were lowered over her shoulders.

“Riddhima.”

“Haan.”

With the tips of his fingers, he pushed the inside of her arms outward.

She did as directed.

Opened her arms wide enough so that he could start sliding her dress down.

When the top of her breasts started to reveal, she quickly placed her hands over his to stop him.

A mistake as a violent pain shot through her injured shoulder.

Eyes squeezed, fingers tightening, Riddhima couldn’t see anything beyond her agony.

“Riddhima, are you okay?”

She gripped his hands tighter, breathed harder, and shook her head.

If only she could end this pain already.

“Bahut dard ho ra hai Vansh.”

She hated how whiny her voice sounded, but who cared about that when it felt like she was about to die?

“Should I call the doctor?”

Riddhima couldn’t even think straight.

When she opened her eyes, everything felt out of place.

The wash basin in front of her, Vansh standing behind her, the shower to her left, the small cabinet on her right - it was as if they all weren’t supposed to be there.

“I need to sit down.”

Riddhima attempted to turn around, but Vansh scooped her up, and led her to the bed.

A bad move on his part, as she felt even more disoriented.

Once placed atop the bed, Riddhima stared at the ceiling.

A singular focus to center herself.

“Main abhi doctor ko phone karta hoon.”

Eyebrows scrunched, chest heaving, and an angry glare in his eyes.

Vansh wouldn’t rest until he had found somebody to blame.

“Vansh.”

Her voice was small, but it was loud enough for him to spin around, and approach her.

“I’ll be fine. Just need to sleep.”

“But Riddhima tumhara dard,” He started but Riddhima interrupted.

“Kal doctor ke paas jaa re hai na? Tab bata denge.”

Vansh sighed, exasperated. “Riddhima…”

She grabbed his hand. “Vansh please. Agar zyaada dard hoga toh main tumhe bata dungi. Aur hum seedhe hospital chale jayenge.”

Seemingly content with her answer, he still asked, “Promise?”

Riddhima extended her pinky, and with a smile, said, “Pinky promise.”

It earned a smile from Vansh.

He hooked his pinky with hers, and shook them.

“Go to sleep now.” He insisted.

Riddhima nodded.

All the lights turned off, Riddhima closed her eyes, and tried to do as Vansh had said.

She made a slight movement, and her eyes shot open.

Not from pain this time, but out of irritation.

She snuck a peek at Vansh.

He was lying on the sofa.

“Vansh?”

“Hmm.”

“Tum so gaye?”

A sigh.

“Yeh toh tumhe karna chahiye na Riddhima?”

“Haan, aur kar hi rayi thi but phir kuch yaad aaya.”

“Kya?”

“Ek kaam tha.”

“Kal ho jayega. Tum ab so jao.”

“Nayi, kal tak mein wait ni kar sakti.”

Vansh sat up.

“Tumhe saare important kaam adhi raat ko hi yaad aate hai kya?” Walking towards her, he asked, “Kya kaam hai?”

Riddhima flushed.

“Ab bolo bhi.”

She attempted to get up, but Vansh gently pushed her back.

“Jo bhi baat hai, let kar bhi bata sakti ho.”

Quietly, she answered, “Woh, kuch utarna tha.”

“Kya?” He raked his eyes over her face, probably to find some jewelry.

“Bra.”

Her face heated.

So did his.

“Bahut tight hai, aur chub bhi rayi hai.” She offered in a way of explanation, but she just ended up feeling even more embarrassed.

Riddhima had expected Vansh to say something but he didn’t.

Oddly, his silence didn’t even make things feel awkward.

Instead, his heavy stare made her body feel hot.

She startled when he pulled the blanket down.

Not too much, just enough so that he could do what was requested.

He bent over her.

Her heart beat fast.

“Dress utar doon?”

It came in a whisper, and set her ablaze.

“Nahi, sirf bra.” She whispered back.

“Dress thodi neeche karne paregi. Woh hook…” He let the remaining words hang in the air.

“Okay. Only what’s necessary. Usse zyada kuch nahi.”

He nodded.

“Aur, aankhein band.”

He smiled.

She was thankful for it.

Whatever fears her mind were conjuring, they vanished.

His hands reached either side of her body.

She slightly raised herself.

His fingers curled around the top of her dress, and began pulling it down.

She released a shaky breath.

She wished she hadn’t.

Vansh kept going.

She should stop him.

Should have stopped him.

But an unknown part of her didn’t want to.

Vansh had to have known that he went beyond the line that was laid out for him.

If he didn’t before, he did now as he stopped at her lower back.

His brows scrunched.

Probably scolding himself for his transgression.

Riddhima placed her hands above his, and guided them down.

Fearing she would hurt herself further, she let go, and watched as he continued.

Over the swell of her ass.

Across her legs.

Down the tips of her toes.

Riddhima trembled.

The open air.

Her half naked.

Him so incredibly close.

She shouldn’t have.

It wasn’t right.

But she did wonder.

He didn’t need to know.

It could be her little secret.

He was going to touch her, but what if it didn’t have to be a brief occurrence?

What if he took his time to glide his hands up her legs?

Leave behind hot, languid kisses as he did so?

Caress her.

Touch her.

Feel her.

Places where only he can see.

Places where only she would want him to go.

Riddhima rubbed her thighs together.

She was glad Vansh couldn’t see her.

His hands hovered beside her, not really sure where to go.

She slightly raised herself again, directed his hands to her lower back, and let him go.

For a moment, she wondered if she was taking undue advantage of him.

She had asked him to do one thing, but she’s inadvertently getting him to do something else.

With guilt settling within her, she was about to redirect him, but he began sliding his hands up her back.

And just like that, whatever shame she had growing within her vanished.

Or rather, it was replaced with something much more delicious.

It was strange.

All he did was slide his hands up her back, but it was the hottest thing she experienced.

Was it the act itself or was it because it was Vansh?

She gasped as his hands slid up to her shoulders.

Riddhima tried to control her breathing as best as she could.

Yes, he had his eyes closed, but he was inches away from her.

So close, that if she lifted her head just enough, she could kiss him.

Her eyes stayed on his lips.

Pink.

Wet.

Glistening.

If she pressed her lips against his, what will they feel like?

Soft?

Rough?

And taste?

What would he taste like?

Minty fresh like their toothpaste?

Sweet from whatever he had for dessert?

Or bitter like the coffee he doesn’t really like, but still drinks because it helps to keep him awake?

“Straps?”

Her focus still on his lips, she scrunched her brows.

“What?”

“Straps. For your bra.”

The fog slowly started to lift from her mind.

“No,” She answered, “This one doesn’t have any.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Her head followed when he pulled slightly away.

“Don’t be.”

Vansh opened his eyes.

She was still heavily staring at his lips.

He leaned down.

Foreheads touching.

Noses brushing.

His fingers slid down, and finally reached their destination.

Face a little lower, the ridges of their lips moved against each other with every breath.

Riddhima was wrong.

Vansh’s lips weren’t soft, or rough.

They were electrifying.

“Riddhima.”

She inhaled a sharp breath, as the hook was finally unclasped.

“Vansh.”

Bra removed.

Breasts liberated.

Thighs slightly shifted.

Him between her.

He was running hot.

So was she.

Hands moved from behind her back, to her front.

But not fast.

Slow.

As if they didn’t want to part with her just yet.

They didn’t have to.

They could explore her all night long, and she wouldn’t dare stop him.

But he did.

“You need to rest Riddhima.”

She disagreed.

She didn’t need rest.

She needed him.

He was beginning to pull away.

She followed after.

“Riddhima,  sleep .”

“But-”

A finger on her lips.

A whisper in the air.

“There are a lot of nights waiting for us Riddhima. But tonight, sleep.”

He was right.

Didn’t mean she was happy though.

Eyes firmly fixed with hers, and not moving a fraction anywhere else, Vansh pulled the blanket up, and tucked her in.

He took his former spot back on the sofa.

Riddhima wished her stupid wound would heal by the next morning.

She couldn’t wait for Vansh’s promised nights any longer.


End file.
